Project Z
by ThatYote
Summary: Zootopia has been turned into a living hell. A war zone. Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde struggles to survive the first few days of the apocalypse as anomalies occur everywhere. A terrorist group, which likes to describe its self as a Independence movement, has gotten their paws on a dangerous weapon that is causing the world as Judy knows it to end.


( Project Z was originally written by Sandwichguy429 , this is simple a rewritten and much different version than the original)

Today was rather gorgeous in Zootopia, well that's what Judy thought. It was a sunny Saturday in Savanna Central, the main hub of Zootopia. Today was a day off for the bunny cop, so she decided to sleep in this wonderful morning. By 8 am though, the delicious smell of blueberry pancakes hit her nostrils. Her nose twitched as she took in this delicious aroma before she slowly began to wake up. The 26 year old female bunny began to stretch as she gave out a large yawn.

"Good morning Zootopia…" she would say to herself softly before standing up and walking over to her dresser. The bunny decided to simply put on a rather large t-shirt over her nude body before slowly walking towards her kitchen. Once there, she pushed herself up to one of the few chairs in the kitchen before giving out another large yawn.

"Morning Nick… Already invaded my pantry?" she asked, still under the effects of her slumber. There in the kitchen stood the rather handsome and devilish fox. The former con artist was humming to himself as his hips and tail swayed side to side as he flipped some blueberry pancakes. The man simply wore a pair of boxers and an apron, giving a nice look of his rear. Dear god, how much she loved his body.

"Well Carrots, its technically OUR pantry since I moved in" the fox would reply with his signature smirk, this made Judy blush softly. It's been two years since Nick has joined the ZPD and it's been about six months since the two became a pair. Due to the two wanting to live together, they moved into a bigger and nicer apartment compared to their old one.

"I seem to have forgotten Nick" Judy replied with a tired smile. The fox would snicker a bit before setting a stack of blueberry pancakes to her. The stack of the fluffy blueberry pancakes were drizzled in delicious maple syrup that slowly dripped from the top stack to the bottom. Whip cream was on the center and top of the stack followed by strawberries surrounding the whip cream. A delicious diabetic treat.

"Breakfast is served!" The fox exclaimed as he removed his "Kiss the Chef" apron. The bunny inhaled the amazing sweet smelling pancakes.

"I normally wouldn't go for sweets but my god Nick you make some of the best meals ever!" The bunny exclaimed before diving in.

"Eh, I try sweetheart" The fox replied as he began to eat as well. As the two ate, they would talk about their week, work, family memories, and so on. As Judy ate, she looked up at the handsome fox.

"I'm thinking of heading to the mall today, I need some new clothes. Wanna tag along? Maybe we can head to the park and have a nice day out?" she would ask as she finished up eating. The fox gave a sad look as he finished up eating as well.

"I would love to go cottontails but I gotta take my mom to the hospital today, she thinks she has diabetes and we have to go and make sure that's not the case. He stated as he took their plates and threw them in the new dishwasher.

The bunny walked up to him and hugged him from behind.

"It's fine Nick, just make sure she's okay" Judy said before giving him a loving kiss, which Nick returned. After their small kissing session, she headed to their bedroom and got dressed up in some casual clothing. She gave a small twirl as she examined herself in the mirror.

"Might go for something tight.." she said to herself before grabbing her purse and heading out. The bunny jumped into an uber and tuned into Gazelle's latest song, "Me Gusta". As the driver took her to the mall, she looked out of the window and smiled at the sight of her favorite place in the whole world, Zootopia. She was glad she was here, sure it has its problems, but nothing is perfect. She wondered how such a large and diverse city could be in such good shape. Though her thoughts were interrupted when the car stopped.

"Were here at… Moonstone Mall, please leave a review to see how shitty I am" The racoon driver said in a monotone a bored voice. Judy rolled her eyes as she got out and ran towards the large mall rather excitedly. It's been awhile since she went shopping and it was rather exciting for some reason, though in the back of her head she felt as if something horrible is going to happen. Though she pushed back the worrisome thought as she entered the gigantic mall. Moonstone was considered to be the largest building and shopping center in all of zootopia, it was the size of two football stadiums and being five stories tall. The young adult felt like a child in a candy store as she looked at all the stores that the mall had to offer. She first when shopping on some clothes before deciding to head to the salon to get a new look, what harm could there be to try to look different? As the bunny got out she saw four armed animals walking in with four carbine style assault rifles. No one really paid attention due to a massive gaming convention being held down the street, so maybe these were just cosplayers of the latest first person shooter. Sadly that idea was shattered as the leader of the group aimed his weapon to the ceiling and fired his weapon. The sound of rapid gun fire made everyone either drop to the floor or try to run away.

"Everyone on the floor or animals are going to die!" The leader, a tall cream furred fox yelled to the crowd. Everyone followed instructions, even the good for nothing security guards. As two members of the small band of hostiles walked around the mall, the leader stood up on the fountain near the entrance.

"This isn't a robbery! Two years ago, Predators were hunted, fired from their jobs, lost homes, and became outcasts due to PUBLIC SAFETY! PUBLIC SAFETY MY ASS!" the leader yelled in an angry tone. Judy hid behind a large potted plant the first chance she got. As the bunny slowly grabbed her gun from her purse, she saw the two mammals return, handing the fox a remote.

"We seek a utopia for predators so that we don't suffer again at the hands of dirty prey!" The fox said as he walked up to a shaking deer. She looked up at him, only to be met with bullets. Everyone screamed as bullet cartridges fell to the ground as blood splattered near her body. Once the fox felt satisfied, he slowly walked around his large group of hostages.

"If Judy Hopps doesn't arrive within 30 minutes, we will blow up this entire mall!" he said, giving out a loud and evil laugh as people screamed and cried for mercy. Judy could't take it anymore and removed herself from her hiding spot.

"Looking for me!?" she screamed as she began to fire her weapon towards the armed hostiles. The enemy did the same, though when one of their members fell down dead due to a headshot they began to run back. Though before they did, the fox pressed a button on the control before running out.

"Everyone runs!" Judy yelled as she dropped to the floor and got into a protective position as the bomb hit zero. To the dismay of everyone, the bomb simply made a small melody before turning off. The bunny looked around her area and made sure that everyone was okay. As she did a loud bang was heard from outside. She ran out and to her shock, she saw the large ZPD headquarters, her job, her life, erupt in flames as dust and debris flew everywhere. Animals ran out of the building screaming as they succumbed to the flames. She slowly walked up to the destroyed building as tears fell from her eyes. She saw all the bodies laying throughout the streets of zootopia. She could hear the loud screams of agony and despair. Who ever these animals were… They declared war.

Hope you guys enjoy my new version of Sandwichguy429 amazing Project Z! If you like more give a vote and please comment down any feed back you like to tell me! Signing off!

ThatYote uwu


End file.
